A Stony FanFiction Come True
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which Tony and Steve discover that many of their fans think that they should be together.


**Hello everyone! This is my sixth time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as incredible as that would be.)**

Tony was up all night in his workshop working on his latest invention. Tony's workshop is housed on the last floor of The Avengers Compound, closed off from the other Avengers, just the way he likes it. Tony could fool the whole entire Avengers team, even Natasha, a trained spy that can read people like a book. But there was one person Tony couldn't fool, and that person was Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers was the only person that knew that Tony wasn't that egotistical and narcissistic douchebag everyone thought he was. Steve Rogers knew that that was only the facade that Tony put on for the public, like a mask he wore wherever he went. Nobody could see through Tony's mask, nobody could see the true Tony, that is except Steve Rogers. And now Steve was starting to realize that he was falling for Tony Stark, and he was falling hard.

Tony worked all through the night, but eventually sleep deprivation got the best of Tony as he fell asleep early the next morning due to overworking himself yet again. Tony woke up the next morning and automatically went upstairs to get his usual morning cup of coffee.

When Tony got upstairs he noticed Steve sitting on the couch looking at a laptop screen. Tony started blushing when Steve noticed his presence and looked his way. As much as Tony liked to deny his feelings for Steve, it was so blatantly obvious that he liked Steve.

Tony, being a naturally curious person walked over to Steve to see what he was looking at.

"Hey Steve, what are you looking at?"

"It's nothing," exclaimed Steve frantically as he slammed the laptop shut.

Tony could see how nervous Steve was as he swallowed hard and started to sweat.

"Are you okay Steve, because you really don't look to good," asked Tony starting to worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tony, I was just looking at something that kind of took me by surprise a little bit," Steve said looking shaken up.

"What was it that you were looking at that made you surprised, if you don't mind me asking," said Tony being maybe a little too nosy.

"I actually do mind you asking, but if you must know it was nothing, just an article and a few pictures, nothing to worry about," Steve said starting to sweat even harder.

"If it was nothing then why did you slam your laptop shut frantically when I walked over, and why are you sweating bullets right now?"

"I told you Tony, it was nothing."

"You're seriously not going to tell me what was on that screen, are you Steve?"

"No."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just walk away and try to pretend that this conversation never happened," said Tony as he turned around and started to walk away slowly.

"Wait, Tony, do you really want to see what I was looking at, because I think it's a little uncomfortable for the both of us to be looking at."

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm willing to look at it even if it is supposedly a little uncomfortable."

Tony then walked back over to Steve. When Tony made his way back to Steve he opened his laptop and showed Tony what he was looking at. And what Tony saw on that laptop he would have never expected, only hoped and dreamed, and what he did see definitely did take him by surprise.

"I...I don't even know where to even begin to start..." said Tony taken aback by what he was seeing.

"I tried to tell you," Steve said with a nervous chuckle as he glanced over at Tony.

What Tony and Steve were looking at was an article about how people were "shipping" Tony and Steve together as a couple and calling it "Stony" which Tony thought was very clever. This was apparently something that almost every Avengers fan out there wanted to happen. And possibly without even knowing it, it was something that Tony and Steve definently wanted to happen. But unfortunately neither of them had the courage to say something about their feelings.

"Well Tony, it turns out our fans know us better than we do. And I can't deny it anymore, I have feelings for you and have had those feeling for a long time now, I was just too scared that you didn't share that feeling..." Steve said rambling on and on blushing even harder with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Can I kiss you, because I really want to kiss you right now," asked Tony taking a large step towards Steve so that they're face to face.

And without even waiting for a response from a very flustered Steve, Tony leaned in and kissed Steve, much to Steve's liking as he returned the kiss. It was a kiss of longing, for they had both waited so long for this moment, and so had all of their fans as well apparently.

As they pulled away from the kiss they had just shared they were speechless. Who could have guessed that their many fans had been right about them being together all this time. Well apparently they knew.

"Wait, what just happened," said Steve as his mind raced.

You could tell by the look on Steve and Tony's face that they had both just experienced the most meaningful kiss of their life.

"I'll tell you what happened, we kissed each other and we both totally loved it," said Tony blatantly.

"I can't deny the inevitable, that kiss was unbelievablely amazing," said Steve

"Well, I guess our fans were right all along. And to think that all this time they were just waiting for the inevitable to happen while we sat around all day trying to hide our feeling for each other."

"You know what Steve, I'm still not quite sure that our fans were right about this whole thing, maybe if you kiss me again it'll all be clear."

"I think I just might have to agree with you on that one."

As Steve pulled Tony into another kiss the both of them knew at that exact moment that they were meant to be together and that this was exactly where they should be right now, in each other's arms, together forever.

Soon, Avengers fans all over the world would be hearing the story of how what was once just a Fanfiction became a beautiful reality.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a like, follow, and a comment if possible. Thank you for all you support!**


End file.
